When the officer texts
by Elisha Silverpine
Summary: This hasn't been done before so I'm doing it now. The CID text each other in their free time! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Elisha Silverpine, your friendly shadow hunter writing! (Of course that's just my pen name) This is the first time I'm actually writing a story for CID, that too on the topic…(Big roll of drums ladies and gents)…:** _ **texting**_ **.**

 **I know our CID officers have to be serious and all, but there are times when you see their humorous side in the show right? Of course not. You see that only a couple of times. So, I've decided to write this based on the humor theme. I got inspired by the avengers for this. Rate and review.**

 **I'm a school student (that too in 10** **th** **grade), so this means I can't update on a daily basis. I'll do it every month though. I owe this problem to my study work and CBSE. Sorry about that. If I have any problems, I'll inform you guys, okay? *TFIOS reference!***

 **Did I mention that I'm a school student? This means I'll be counting on you guys to review with ideas too. The guy/girl whose idea's used by me gets a special tribute in my chapters. Hunt for your name in my chapters!**

 **I do not mean to cause any offence to the people whose names I use for my nasty OCs. Hades, my real name will be also used for these. (Hades, even the CID have an officer who has my name!)**

 **I'm also unsure on who do I pair Nikhil up with. You guys have any ideas? Please, no OCs. Should I try pairing Nikhil with Purvi? If all fails, I'll go with Nikhil/Purvi. It's a fetish of mine. Sorry all Sachvi, Kevi and Rajvi fans.**

 **So anyway, do as this line says! Review with ideas!**


	2. Food puns and girl's night

**So here's my first chapter, my fellow shadow hunters! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CID. *starts sobbing***

 **Topic: Food puns**

 **Nikhil:** Food.

 **Tarika:**?

 **Nikhil:** Food.

 **Sachin:** What about food?

 **Nikhil:** Food.

 **Daya:** R u hungry?

 **Nikhil:** Yes. Food.

 **Shreya:** Make some then.

 **Nikhil:** My house has a power cut now. How am I going to make food then?

 **Rajat:** Then buy some, for god's sake.

 **Nikhil:** I'm procrastinating.

 **Purvi:** Dear god…

 **Nikhil:** I'm so hungary.

 **Abhijeet:** What?

 **Sachin:** Just Czech your fridge then.

 **Purvi:** Sachin…

 **Nikhil:** I'm Russian to the kitchen, even as I type.

 **Freddy:** …

 **Sachin:** Found anything?

 **Nikhil:** I found some Turkey but it's cold and covered with Greece.

 **Purvi:** Guys…

 **Sachin:** There's Norway you can eat that.

 **Daya:** Seriously guys. Enough with the puns!

 **Nikhil:** Its nacho problem, sir.

 **Purvi:**?!

 **Nikhil:** Donut taco about this.

 **Daya** : O.o

 **Shreya:** Huh?! Nikhil, r u nuts?

 **Purvi:** Help me…

 **Nikhil:** Take a pitcher. It lasts longer.

 **Purvi:** …did u just use a food related pick up line on me?!

 **Abhijeet:** Nikhil is crazy.

 **Purvi:** I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or disgusted about this.

 **Nikhil:** Don't taco about it.

 **Sachin:** I'm considering throwing this phone at you.

 **Nikhil:** You guys don't carrot all for me.

 **Rajat:** Good lord…

 **Sachin:** That's it.

 **Purvi:** Whoa, Sach. You're not throwing your phone at Nikhil, okay? I admit this is annoying, but he's not going to keep it up forever.

 **Nikhil:** Eggsactly. Purvi, where have you bean all my life?

 **Purvi:** …

 **Nikhil:** Hey, the power's back on!

 **Sachin:** At last.

 **Nikhil:** Wait, what's Purvi's car doing outside my house?

 **Nikhil:** Is that a cell phone in her hand?

 **Nikhil:** Oh no. OH GOD HELP ME

 **Nikhil:** PURVI'S GOING TO KILL ME

 **Nikhil:** HELP ME SOMEONE

 **Nikhil:** SACHIN

 **Sachin:** Nope. I am not going to risk Purvi's wrath anytime.

 **Shreya:** Thank goodness. Tarika, pass me the popcorn. This is too cool to pass up.

 **Tarika:** *Hands over virtual popcorn*

 **Nikhil:** PURVI DON'T KILL ME

 **Purvi:** YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THIS WHEN YOU'D STARTED PUNNING!

 **Purvi:** Aha!

 **Nikhil:** NOOOO

 **ACP Pradyuman:** What is going on?

 **Daya:** Purvi's trying to kill Nikhil.

 **ACP Pradyuman:** …

 **Abhijeet:** Nikhil's just proved how dangerous the over usage of puns with Purvi nearby can get.

 **Rajat:** And we're just watching the after effects of said proof.

 **Nikhil:** I SAID I WAS SORRY

 **Sachin:** Rest in peace bro.

 **Topic: Girl's night out**

 **Conversation between Shreya, Tarika and Purvi**

 **Shreya:** Girl's night out?

 **Tarika:** I volunteer!

 **Purvi:** Agreed. What do we do anyway?

 **Shreya:** How about a movie? "Avengers: Age of ultron" has come out!

 **Purvi:** Cool. I'm in.

 **Tarika:** Dinner from pizza hut!

 **Shreya:** Absolutely. And if the boys come after us-

 **Purvi:** Let's be honest, those guys wouldn't dare join us unless a case or something popped up.

 **Tarika:** I'm not so sure. Abhijeet is like Stark himself. That guy won't stop once he starts on a plan.

 **Shreya:** And Daya will follow him. *sigh*

 **Purvi:** So the engagement's still on?

 **Shreya:** They're still adamant on it. I wish I didn't have to marry Siddharth.

 **Tarika:** There has to be a way.

 **Shreya:** I don't know…but girls! Movie night remember? I'll take care of the engagement issue! You take care of the tickets and dinner!

 **Purvi:** Us?!

 **Shreya:** I'll find a good theater and a nearby pizza hut for u!

 **Tarika:** Shreya

 **Shreya:** Please? *cute puppy eyes*

 **Purvi:** Why do we always listen to you?

 **Shreya:** Yes! We'll go for it on Friday!

 **Tarika:** Agreed.

 **Purvi:** I second that. Shreya, how will u take care of your engagement problem?

 **Shreya:** I have a brilliant plan. *evil grin*

 **Aaaand done! Readers, I've got a couple of stuff to say. Firstly, I'm not making any of the officers OOC or anything. I'm trying to bring their humorous personality out (since no one gets to see that in the show). Writing Nikhil's humorous (and slightly annoying) side was fun! Secondly, in this fic, Sachin and Nikhil are best friends so you'll see a lot of Sachin and Nikhil interactions. Thirdly, the pairings are Dareya, Abhirika and Nikhvi! There isn't going to be Rajeya because honestly I don't really see Rajat and Shreya as a couple (I'm also a hardcore Dareya fan). Fourth, I'm not going to write Nikhil as lovesick or anything. The pairing's going to be slow, but they'll be together soon (Like Pepper Potts and Tony Stark). Fifth, HELP ME! I really need some good ideas for writing Dareya and Abhirika moments (although Nikhvi also could use some help). I'm really not good at romance or anything!**

 **So my dear readers: Review! With an Idea!**

 **P.S. Does Nikhil's first appearance on the show come before or after Purvi's?**


	3. Plans and confessions

**Thank you guys for reviewing! 21 reviews! That's cool! And to all Nikhvi haters, siriusly? I mean come on, each to his own! It's a fetish of mine. This is fanfiction for gods' sake. FANFICTION is where you can ship any couple you like. So there!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of stuff. CID is not one of them.**

 **Topic: The plan that worked too well**

 **Tarika:** Age of ultron is awesome!

 **Shreya:** IKR?

 **Purvi:** Shreya, you said you had handled your engagement problem, right?

 **Shreya:** I did. And the plan worked. A little too well.

 **Daya:** A little too well? What was your plan Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Well, I may have accidentally, um, ticked off Siddharth.

 **Abhijeet:**?

 **Shreya:** Well, you see, yesterday there was a party on the success of our engagement. Siddharth and I had been chatting. And then we started a small quarrel.

 **ACP Pradyuman:** Explain "small quarrel".

 **Shreya:** Siddharth wanted me to quit the CID.

 **Freddy:** WHAT?!

 **Nikhil:** You've got to be kidding me.

 **Shreya:** IKR? So I told him that my entire life revolves around CID and I couldn't just quit it. Then he said as a wife I should be staying at home and a whole bunch of other stuff.

 **Daya:** And then?

 **Shreya:** Finally, I told him that if I had to stop my work, then the engagement was off. He laughed and said that I wouldn't do that to him, which was a HUGE mistake. I went up to everyone and told them the whole thing and said that I wouldn't marry a sexist guy like that.

 **Abhijeet:** …and?

 **Shreya:** I gave him back the engagement ring. He asked me why the heck I was doing this to him and everyone. So I told him…

 **Pankaj:** What?

 **Shreya:** I told him, "Siddharth Malhotra **(A/N: I don't know whether that's his last name, just making it up!)** , F*** you."

 **ACP Pradyuman:** …

 **Daya:** Whoa…

 **Sachin:** How did your parents react to this?

 **Shreya:** They were so furious this morning. They started yelling at me about how I was wasting a perfect opportunity and what not. So I told them that they couldn't control my life and I wasn't going to stay for one minute if they kept on saying stuff like that.

 **Abhijeet:** Let me guess, you then carried out your threat.

 **Shreya:** Which is why I'm going to stay with Tarika for a few days.

 **Rajat:** *slow clap*

 **Freddy:** I don't know what to say.

 **Tarika:** Then don't say anything.

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

 **Topic: Changing the name**

 **Conversation between Abhijeet and Shreya**

 **Shreya:** I cannot believe I'm listening to you of all people Abhijeet.

 **Abhijeet:** You do want to know how much you mean to him, right?

 **Shreya:** Of course I do, but-

 **Abhijeet:** No buts. This will work. I'm sure of it.

 **Shreya:** I don't know. What will he say? Call me hopelessly insecure.

 **Abhijeet:** That's why we're doing this.

 **Shreya:** Fine, but if he gets angry at me, then I'm ratting you out.

 **Abhijeet:** A) He won't be angry at you and B) Whatever.

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINETopic: Confession**

 **Conversation between Daya and person(A/N: Not who he seems!):**

 **Abhijeet:** So Shreya's engagement is off.

 **Daya:** Yes.

 **Abhijeet:** That means she's single.

 **Daya:** If you're trying to set us up again…

 **Abhijeet:** You're right. She's dull.

 **Daya:** What?!

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah. She's not pretty enough. She's too plain, not interesting.

 **Daya:** NOT INTERESTING? SHREYA'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN!

 **Abhijeet:** Then why aren't you asking her out? Sounds like you aren't interested in her.

 **Daya:** I'm not interested in her; I'm in LOVE with her. The reason why I won't go out with her is that she's way out of my league. She deserves more than me. I love her so much that if she was in danger, I'd go kill the guy who tried to hurt her. She's like oxygen; without her, I can't survive. She's my gravity; my sunshine, my moonlight, my everything. So don't you dare call her dull or plain or anything like that.

 **Abhijeet:** …you do know I'm reading this all, right?

 **Daya:** Huh?

 **Abhijeet:** 3 guesses on who I am.

 **Daya:** Shreya?! You're reading this on Abhijeet's phone?

 **Abhijeet:** Actually he changed my name to his name on your phone's contact list.

 **Daya:** Oh, um, well…I-

*name gets changed back to **Shreya** *

 **Shreya:** You really meant all that?

 **Daya:** I did. I still love you. If you don't then I understand.

 **Shreya:** WTH? Daya, you are nuts. I never stopped loving you ever. I love you. I've always loved you and I will love you till I die. And if there is a life after that, I'll never stop loving you.

 **Daya:** But I'm not perfect.

 **Shreya:** Dayaa. I believe that dreams can come true, because mine did when I met you, my love. I will always love you. I swear.

 **Daya:** Help me.

 **Shreya:** I just pour my heart out for u and all u say is "help me"?

 **Daya:** There's this neighbor of mine. Her name is Ruth. And she's stalking me!

 **Shreya:** …how bad is it?

 **Daya:** HELP ME SHE'S TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME OVER TEXT MESSAGING

 **Shreya:** This has been going for how long now?

 **Daya:** 2 MONTHS. SHREYAA

 **Shreya:** I'm coming over. After successfully sending away your stalker, shall we have coffee at Starbucks?

 **Daya:** DEAL. NOW HELP ME!

 **Shreya: Already on my way to the car, even as I type.**

 **DONE! Phew, do you know how hard it is for me to write romantic stuff? Here is how it goes:**

 **Me when I watch/read romantic stuff: *Feels overloadd***

 **Me when I try to write romantic stuff: Um… I'm so small… ignore me…**

 **Next chappie is going to deal with Abhirika and with the besties Sachin and Nikhil! It would be very nice if u reviewed with ideas!**


	4. Abhirika and besties time

**My next chappie. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of stuff. CID is not one of them. *pouts***

 **Topic: Abhirika.**

 **Abhijeet:** They're officially dating!

 **Tarika:** At last! I thought they would never be together!

 **Abhijeet:** Daya's looking really happy nowadays. I just hope this continues.

 **Tarika:** Yeah, I do hope so.

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika, the other day, while we were examining the bodies…

 **Tarika:** Technically speaking, I was the one examining the bodies. You were the one who started flirting with me.

 **Abhijeet:** That was your fault.

 **Tarika:** Exactly how was it my fault, Mr. Srivastava?

 **Abhijeet:** Well Miss Musale, when a guy enters a room and sees the most beautiful girl standing there, how do you expect him to resist?

 **Tarika:** Don't be silly, how am I beautiful?

 **Abhijeet:** Why, do you want that in writing?

 **Tarika:** As far as I know, Purvi and Shreya are the ones who got both the looks and the strength. Me? Just the brains. And they weren't of much use to me when I got kidnapped.

 **Abhijeet:** That wasn't your fault.

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet, why me? There are girls much prettier, much smarter than me. So what's so special in me?

 **Abhijeet:** Well, for starters, you're very beautiful.

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet…

 **Abhijeet:** You're smart. You're kind, gentle yet fiercely protective of the ones you love the most. You're the most level headed out of the all of us. You're spunky. You're the one who manages to pull me out of embarrassing situations. And you've stolen my heart.

 **Tarika:** Whoa…

 **Abhijeet:** Look, I know it's kind of a bit cliché but you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're like a drug; without seeing you, I can't survive.

 **Tarika:** You used up a quote from twilight, didn't you?

 **Abhijeet:** I'm still in love with you Tarika Musale. And I'll never stop loving you, even if you don't love me back.

 **Tarika:** This sounds a lot better than what Dr. Salunkhe told his girlfriend.

 **Abhijeet:** I've always been wondering, how on earth did Salunkhe land up with a girlfriend?

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet:** No, no, really. How did he? I mean it's not that he's ugly, but he doesn't look like the type of guy who'd attract many girls or anything.

 **Tarika:** ABHIJEET

 **Abhijeet:** He could have put an ad that goes like this: "Middle aged man required girlfriend that is not older than him. She should get used quickly to murder, blood, accidents in the lab and frequent bouts of horrible sarcasm."

 **Tarika:** ABHIJEET SRIVASTAVA

 **Abhijeet:** …he's read all these messages, hasn't he?

 **Tarika:** I suggest you run Abhijeet. Salunkhe has just gone out of the lab mumbling something about "murdering insolent flirts".

 **Abhijeet:** God help me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Topic: Video games, Thor's hammer and advice.**

 **Conversation between Sachin and Nikhil**

 **Sachin:** All I'm typing is if you put more power-

 **Nikhil:** You'd crash your car onto some fence or another car and the cops will get you. Seriously Sach, this is NFS: Most wanted we're discussing.

 **Sachin:** Yeah, well, I'm saying choosing a Lamborghini Gallardo while trying to escape a bunch of cops is not the best idea you've ever had.

 **Nikhil:** We were in a race Sachin; the Lamborghini is our fastest car.

 **Sachin:** But a fiat punto's more reliable. Or that Mercedes Benz would work out.

 **Nikhil:** I am not driving a Mercedes Benz, Sachin Pandey.

 **Sachin:** Yes, I'm pretty sure the chances of you driving a Mercedes Benz are about as likely as you picking up Thor's hammer.

 **Nikhil:** Which brings us to the million rupee question: Who in the CID would be worthy enough to pick up Mjölnir?

 **Sachin:** Definitely not Nikhil Shukla.

 **Nikhil:** Ha ha. :P

 **Sachin:** Technically speaking, no one can lift Mjölnir.

 **Nikhil:** Daya sir might.

 **Sachin:** ACP sir could.

 **Nikhil:** Sir could only move it an inch, not lift it.

 **Sachin:** I know right? I mean captain America could only move it a bit.

 **Nikhil:** IKR.

 **Sachin:** Enough of that. What about you and Purvi?

 **Nikhil:** Huh?

 **Sachin:** Even an idiot can see how much you care about her.

 **Nikhil:** I, uh, err…

 **Sachin:** So, when are you going to ask her out or something?

 **Nikhil:** What can I do? You know, most girls would be pleased if they got roses and a candle light dinner. Purvi's the kind of girl who'll sock you in the face if you even suggest the idea.

 **Sachin:** Dude, Purvi's the kind of girl you need. You really do like her. I know that.

 **Nikhil:** And if she doesn't like me?

 **Sachin:** It's okay then. I've read this quote in a book, "It's all right to love someone who doesn't love you back, as long as they're worth you loving them. As long as they deserve it." And Purvi deserves it. If you wait too long, well, she'll be lost forever.

 **Nikhil:** How do I know what the right time is?

 **Sachin:** You'll know it.

 **Sachin:** Is that Abhijeet sir rushing off somewhere?

 **Nikhil:** Dr. Salunkhe just passed me now. He's muttering something about "Killing an insolent flirt."

 **Sachin:** Looks like sir's managed to really piss off Salunkhe.

 **Nikhil:** Dear god, help Abhijeet sir.

 **Sachin:** If he doesn't survive…well…rest in peace.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDOONE! This was a really difficult chapter to write! Probably my worst chapter anyway, so review with ideas okay?**


	5. Vacation plans and ACP

**VACATIONS THODANGI! Sorry, that's just me saying vacations have begun in Malayalam. This heat is such a majnoon! And also guys, some still can't accept I'm shipping Nikhil with Purvi! WTH? THIS. IS. FANFICTION. Can't believe I'm shipping Nikhil and Purvi? DEAL WITH IT.**

 **(O_O)**

 **( (**

 **/ \**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of things. CID is not one of them. *pouts***

 **TOPIC: Vacation trip**

 **Rajat:** Forget criminals and underworld dons, this heat is going to kill me.

 **Kavin:** What can we do?

 **Daya:** How about a trip?

 **Abhijeet:** That's not a bad idea. But a trip to where?

 **Shreya:** How about a one week trip to Ooty? The weather's nice and cool there around this time.

 **Tarika:** Excellent. But who all shall go?

 **Rajat:** Me!

 **Sachin:** Me.

 **Nikhil:** Nobody's going without me!

 **Purvi:** Don't leave me out!

 **Daya:** Me.

 **Shreya:** Me!

 **Freddy:** Don't leave me out as well!

 **Tarika:** What about you, Kavin?

 **Kavin:** I'll have to stay here, if all you guys are going. At least I'll have Dushyant and Ishita for company.

 **Abhijeet:** Okay then. So me, Tarika, Daya, Shreya, Freddy, Rajat, Sachin, Nikhil and Purvi are going for the trip. Have I missed out anyone?

 **Daya:** Nah, I think that's everyone.

 **Shreya:** But when shall we go?

 **Freddy:** How about this Thursday?

 **Rajat:** That's good. But someone's got to convince ACP sir.

 **Sachin:** But who will? Hmm…

 **Freddy:** Wait a minute. WAIT. YOU HONESTLY AREN'T

 **Daya:** Please, Freddy? We'll give you an ice-cream treat if you ask him.

 **Freddy:** I hate you people.

 **Shreya:** Thank god.

 **Sachin:** Come on Freddy, let's go.

 **Nikhil:** Best of luck, Freddy sir.

 **Topic: Convincing ACP**

 **Sachin:** He's going up to ACP sir.

 **Purvi:** And?

 **Sachin:** He's asking sir. Freddy's sweating bullets.

 **Tarika:** Poor Freddy sir.

 **Sachin:** ACP sir's answering.

 **Sachin:** He doesn't look angry or anything.

 **Sachin:** Wow. That is quite a discussion that's going on there.

 **Sachin:** Freddy is…

 **Sachin:** He's looking victorious.

 **Sachin:** Oh my god. He's jumping around in joy.

 **Nikhil:** …

 **Sachin:** YES YES YES

 **Daya:** WHAT WHAT WHAT

 **Sachin:** ACP's said yes!

 **Rajat:** Sir has saved all our lives!

 **Nikhil:** FINALLY

 **Purvi:** Guys…

 **Freddy:** Just let us enjoy the moment.

 **Rajat:** Do let's.

 **Purvi:** These officers are going crazy. Do something you two!

 **Shreya:** Daya.

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet.

 **Daya:** Yes?

 **Abhijeet:** What is it?

 **Shreya:** We know that you two are incredibly excited…

 **Tarika:** …but you better go back to normal mode *right* now otherwise…

 **Shreya:**...we will tie you both up and throw you in your houses and leave for the trip after sedating you.

 **Abhijeet:** You wouldn't.

 **Shreya:** Try us.

 **Daya:** *gulps*

 **Tarika:** *grins*

 **DONE! This was one of my favorite scenes. I imagined this in my head and it looked hilarious! Also, someone give me B. P. Singh's email ID so that I can ask him to get back Dareya on the show!**

 **As always, rate and review!**


	6. Polls and couple names

**Hello my fellow shadow hunters! I'm also writing to let you know that I'm going to India on June 30** **th** **. So this means writing will be on hiatus from June 30** **th** **to August 19** **th** **. Don't worry! Before that I'll try publishing a few one shots as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. CID is not among them. *pouts***

 **Topic: Who can slap the hardest?**

 **Tarika:** FINALLY

 **Shreya:** The murder case is over. Thank god.

 **Purvi:** Nice slap you gave there, Tarika.

 **Tarika:** Why thank you Purvi.

 **Shreya:** I've been wondering. Who among the guys can slap the hardest?

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya, yeh contest hai kya? Obviously it's Daya.

 **Daya:** I don't know Abhijeet. You also can deliver some pretty hard slaps.

 **Nikhil:** Daya sir.

 **Rajat:** Daya.

 **Sachin:** Daya sir. No contest.

 **Dushyant:** Daya sir.

 **Freddy:** Daya sir.

 **Pankaj:** Daya sir. Duh.

 **Tarika:** Daya sir!

 **Purvi:** Daya sir.

 **Abhijeet:** Aaand Daya Shetty wins by a landslide!

 **Daya:** Thank you Abhijeet.

 **Kavin:** But what about the ladies?

 **Dushyant:** Huh?

 **Kavin:** Who among the girls can slap the hardest?

 **Shreya:** Do you want to find out personally?

 **Kavin:** Please no demonstrations!

 **Abhijeet:** Don't you or Tarika give a repeat performance of your strength like the time when you were injected with that serum.

 **Tarika:** We did say sorry!

 **Daya:** My jaw hurt for days!

 **Shreya:** What Tarika said!

 **Kavin:** A) You've got to tell us _that_ story sometime; B) Back to the poll!

 **Rajat:** Shreya.

 **Freddy:** Shreya.

 **Purvi:** No contest. Shreya.

 **Nikhil:** Shreya. But Purvi can deliver a nice slap or two as well.

 **Purvi:** Um…thanks?

 **Sachin:** Shreya.

 **Daya:** Shreya.

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya. But Tarika isn't far behind.

 **Tarika:** Thank you, Abhijeet.

 **Pankaj:** Shreya.

 **Dushyant:** Shreya. Sorry Ishita.

 **Ishita:** No hard feelings. Even I know Shreya's a lot stronger than me.

 **Tarika:** Shreya.

 **Abhijeet:** And the award goes to…Shreya!

 **Shreya:** Thank you all!

 **JUSTKEEPREADINGJUSTKEEPREADINGJUSTKEEPREADING**

 **Topic: Couple names**

 **Abhijeet:** Um, Tarika? Why aren't you responding to any of my texts?

 **Shreya:** She just finished reading Allegiant. She's in shock.

 **Tarika:** Oh my god…the feels…

 **Shreya:** She's finally started responding!

 **Tarika:** WHY VERONICA ROTH WHY DID YOU BREAK UP FOURTRIS BY KILLING HER OFF YOU TROLL

 **Daya:** _Fourtris_?

 **Shreya:** It's a couple name.

 **Daya:** I'm confused.

 **Shreya:** It's a mash up of a couple's names. Like, Percabeth! (Percy and Annabeth)

 **Daya:** Oh. Like, um, Frenisha?

 **Freddy:** Wait, WHAT?!

 **Shreya:** Exactly. Freddy sir, Daya's just combined your and Manisha's names together to create your couple name.

 **Rajat:** Awkward…

 **Dushyant:** Totally…

 **Freddy:** Then yours would be Dushita!

 **Dushyant:** WTH?!

 **Freddy:** Or maybe, Ishyant. Sounds better, too.

 **Ishita:** I kind of like the sound of Ishyant.

 **Dushyant:** A) You have _got_ to be kidding me Ishita; and B) Dushita sounds better.

 **Ishita:** You're just saying that as your name comes first!

 **Dushyant:** Dushita.

 **Ishita:** Ishyant. *glares*

 **Dushyant:** Dushita.

 **Ishita:** *glares harder*

 **Dushyant:** Uh…

 **Ishita:** *glares harder*

 **Dushyant:** FINE! Ishyant, then.

 **Sachin:** LOL.

 **Nikhil:** XD

 **Dushyant:** Nikhvi!

 **Purvi:** Come again?

 **Dushyant:** You and Nikhil!

 **Purvi:** Why you little #)^R&$%^^*$#^&$#^(%$ #!

 **Nikhil:** Easy there, Purvi! Cuss at him later!

 **Purvi:** Fine, then.

 **Kavin:** How come she listens to you?

 **Nikhil:** #Swag #Theawesomeone

 **Purvi:** *facepalm* Nikhil

 **Abhijeet:** Then, um, how about Daya and Shreya?

 **Daya:** …

 **Nikhil:** Dareya!

 **Shreya:** …

 **Tarika:** Shreya's going to kill you.

 **Tarika:** How do you even restrain her?

 **Daya:** What?

 **Shreya:** I will kill you Nikhil Shukla so help me

 **Tarika:** Oh my god, Shreya. Chillax!

 **Purvi:** How about Abhirika?

 **Shreya:** Abhirika? Surely you don't mean

 **Tarika:** ABHIJEET AND I?

 **Purvi:** ;)

 **Shreya:** Now I have to restrain her now.

 **Abhijeet:** It doesn't sound that bad.

 **Tarika:** SHREYA LET GO OF ME

 **Shreya:** For god's sake Tarika.

 **Tarika:** I WILL KILL YOU PURVI SAYED

 **Purvi:** Here's an idea. Don't.

 **JUSTKEEPREADINGJUSTKEEPREADINGJUSTKEEPREADING**

 **DONE! As always, rate and review with ideas!**

 **P.S. I'm thinking of writing a story where the CID officers have kids that help solve the case (Like secret seven). Which all officers should have kids? I've already decided Dareya and Abhirika will have kids. And our own ACP will have adopted a kid as well! So review!**


	7. Movie night

**DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of stuff. CID isn't among them. *pouts***

 **Topic: Movies**

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet I need your help.

 **Abhijeet:** Why, what's wrong?

 **Shreya:** Tarika is watching a movie and now she's sobbing her heart out.

 **Abhijeet:** Just rub circles on her back and make her a strong cup of mint and lemon flavored tea. That always calms her down.

 **Sachin:** Which movie is it?

 **Shreya:** TFIOS.

 **Nikhil:** Which is…?

 **Shreya:** The Fault In Our Stars! Seriously, how could you not know the movie name?

 **Abhijeet:** She's watching it again?!

 **Shreya:** Stuff like that tends to make you watch it over and over again.

 **Purvi:** True. Like MIB.

 **Daya:** What's MIB?

 **Shreya:** …Men In Black.

 **Freddy:** From where do you find all these movies?

 **Shreya:** We pay attention, sir.

 **Abhijeet:** Point to Shreya.

 **Shreya:** But I'm amazed no one's seen MIB or TFIOS.

 **Daya:** We have been busy.

 **Shreya:** Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol?

 **Freddy:** Nope.

 **Purvi:** Hansel and Gretel: Witch hunters?

 **Nikhil:** No.

 **Shreya:** The edge of tomorrow?

 **Sachin:** No.

 **Purvi:** The conjuring?

 **Daya:** What?

 **Shreya:** Jurassic World?! **(A/N: I watched it a couple of days back. It was awesome! Deadpool, mess with my computer one more time and I'll stab you in the place where the sun doesn't shine!)**

 **Abhijeet:** Nope.

 **Purvi:** Insidious?

 **Freddy:** No.

 **Shreya:** A game of shadows?

 **Daya:** Nope.

 **Purvi:** You seriously haven't watched any English movies lately?

 **Rajat:** No.

 **Ishita:** I SENSE A MOVIE NIGHT IN ORDER

 **Dushyant:** Movie night? Really?

 **Purvi:** We'll have it at Tarika's place.

 **Shreya:** I'll buy garette's caramelized popcorn for everyone! **(A/N: It's real. I buy my supply from their shop near Kidzania in** _ **The Avenues.**_ **Perks of living in Riggae.)**

 **Rajat:** Alright, I guess. At what time?

 **Shreya:** Tarika's stopped crying! She's read our messages and ordered me to demand you all come over at 8:00PM for movie night tomorrow.

 **Abhijeet:** We'll come over, Tarika ji, don't worry!

 **Kavin:** We're all coming with snacks, right guys?

 **Daya:** Absolutely. Anybody interested in iron man 2?

 **Sachin:** Do you have the whole set sir?

 **Abhijeet:** I've iron man 1.

 **Shreya:** We've iron man 3. But what about our trip to Ooty?

 **Ishita:** Don't worry. I'll book the tickets for you. Just send me pics and buy some souvenirs for me!

 **Daya:** DONE!

 **My shortest chappie yet, but I'm starting to run out of ideas! And also for my story 'soulmates', I'm at a point where Anita and Sachin have collected information about the victim and I don't know how to proceed from that point! Could you guys be helpful and review or PM me with ideas? Same goes for this one!**

 **So anyways, REVIEW GUYS! REVIEW!**


	8. Fire and Fights

**This chapter is dedicated to iAndromeda and Poesiariptide for being such awesome writers. Honestly, your stories are simply wow! My fav. stories written by you are:**

 **iAndromeda: Downpour (I know I don't ship Kavin/Purvi, but that was a superb story. Give this girl an Oscar, somebody.)**

 **Poesiariptide: The chosen (My favorite character was Sakhi and favorite chapter was when the CID met the informers. Brilliant story.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of stuff. CID isn't one of them. *pouts***

 **Topic: Purvi, the girl on fire**

 **Ishita:** Anyone wants to hear a joke?

 **Kavin:** NO.

 **Ishita:** But-

 **Sachin:** NEVER.

 **Purvi:** Well, I'm game.

 **Nikhil:** But, Purvi-

 **Purvi:** *glares*

 **Nikhil:** Shutting up now.

 **Dushyant:** Please, by no means injure our dignities, Ishita. *puppy dog eyes*

 **Ishita:** Every man in a relationship is a farmer by default as

…

…

…

…

At some point of time, he has to do _agreeculture_.

 **Shreya:** Point to Ishita.

 **Tarika:** Terrible pun, but excellent point.

 **Daya:** And there goes what's left of our dignities.

 **Freddy:** Oh my god Ishita. Please, by all means, do not mention this to Manisha, please.

 **Ishita:** *evil grin*

 **Rajat:** Bach gaya.

 **Purvi:** Oh god, I'm so hot, I'm sweating bullets.

 **Sachin:** Who's hot?

 **Tarika:** Purvi is.

 **Abhijeet:** XD XD XD

 **Shreya:** Oh god, she's burning up now Taruu.

 **Tarika:** Her supreme hotness is on fire!

 **Pankaj:** We need a fire extinguisher!

 **Kavin:** Dushyant? Anything to add?

 **Sachin:** Farmer Dushyant wants rain, not fire to do agreeculture.

 **Nikhil:** And only Ishita can provide it.

 **Dushyant:** Both of you will die tomorrow, Pandey and Shukla.

 **Daya:** Ishi's ready to donate her ice cream for this noble cause.

 **Ishita:** I don't have any ice cream for the moment.

 **Abhijeet:** Not you, Daya's Ishi!

 **Ishita:** Ohk.

 **Purvi:** Please guys. Mazak math udaana.

 **Rajat:** Looks like Katniss Everdeen has had enough.

 **Purvi:** RAJAT

 **Nikhil:** Okay guys, the joke's getting old. Leave Purvi alone.

 **Tarika:** I'm extracting revenge!

 **Nikhil:** Dr. Tarika, please.

 **Sachin:** Something's in the air…

 **Nikhil:** Shut up Sachin.

 **Sachin:** It's burning now…

 **Nikhil:** I'll throw away your Stephen King novels.

 **Sachin:** Shutting up now.

 **MOVE ON, LINE BREAKING HERE. (A/N: Can someone tell me how to add those lines under the sentences?)**

 **Topic: Popcorn Fight**

 **Shreya:** That. Does. It.

 **Daya:** Oh dear…

 **Tarika:** Never in my life have I seen such an event occurring among respectable officers.

 **Abhijeet:** Sorry, Tarika ji!

 **Purvi:** Sachin and Nikhil, I will stuff you into dustbins if you attempt something like this again!

 **Sachin:** Well, he started it!

 **Nikhil:** Accident!

 **Sachin:** That lasted for five whole minutes!

 **ACP Pradyuman:** What are you talking about?

 **Ishita:** Sir, do you really want to know what your male CID officers, senior and junior alike did just now?

 **ACP Pradyuman:** Is it that bad?

 **Rajat:** #alreadyregrettingthis

 **Shreya:** We were having our movie night as planned, from 8:00PM. Everything was going just fine until we ran out of Pepsi, nachos and chocolates.

 **Tarika:** We ladies decided to stock up on our supply, so we went to the nearest open store which was half an hour's drive away. We went there, _trusting_ these dumb nimrods to take care of the house.

 **Purvi:** After getting what we wanted, we returned within another half hour to find out, these _factionless pansycakes had engaged in a popcorn fight the whole one hour we were away_.

 **Kavin:** We are sorry!

 **Tarika:** SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!

 **ACP Pradyuman:** Oh god, what has happened to you lot? If Chitrole ever saw this…

 **Ishita:** Tarika! TARIKA WAIT!

 **Purvi:** You idiots! You know Tarika's had a very rough day at work! She's exhausted, yet she still held movie night for you nincompoops!

 **Ishita:** I can hear her sobbing now in her bedroom. Poor Tarika!

 **Daya:** Tarika, we're sorry! So sorry!

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet! Apologize to her! Right now!

 **Abhijeet:** Why me only?

 **ACP Pradyuman:** She's your girlfriend, you idiot!

 **Abhijeet:** I have an idea!

 **Daya:** Someone please explain why is Abhijeet rushing outside?

 **Sachin:** I think I know why…

 **Dushyant:** Hold on. Is he singing _'Sun raha hai na tu'_?

 **Rajat:** That too, right outside her balcony?

 **Shreya:** Wow…

 **ACP Pradyuman:** That is the strangest idea I have ever come across.

 **Purvi:** It is kind of sweet. Cheesy, but sweet.

 **Nikhil:** Tarika's looking out! Now Abhijeet sir's singing _'Tum hi ho'_. WTH.

 **Ishita:** It seems to be working! She's smiling! Actually smiling!

 **Dushyant:** I think she's coming down! Abhijeet sir, that's your cue!

 **Abhijeet:** I'm coming!

 **Kavin:** He's apologizing. She's skeptical. He's really pleading now. She's relenting! And she's accepted!

 **ACP Pradyuman:** Thank god.

 **Daya:** And we're putting the popcorn back into a cover. Thank god we only threw the butter flavored ones.

 **Ishita:** So after this, three more movies and we're going back home.

 **Tarika:** Fine by me. Just, no more food fights now, okay?

 **Abhijeet:** Okay.

 **Daya:** Done. Now what?

 **Shreya:** Aah, what have we here?

 **Purvi:** MI: Ghost protocol! Awesome!

 **Nikhil:** No caramel popcorn?

 **Shreya:** Only one packet is being opened tonight. Under our supervision. Understood?

 **Kavin:** Speaking for everyone, yes ma'am.

 **DONE! The first topic was based on a whatsapp conversation our family friends had. I think I really screwed up in the third chappie of 'Soulmates' since this time, I only got two reviews! Really? People, feel free to review! Here and on Soulmates! Don't be Shy!**

 **And yes, if you were confused by the Daya's Ishi reference, just watch the episode CID ki Daud. I loved it!**


	9. And so it begins!

**Disclaimer: I'm not B. P. Singh. I don't own CID. Shame.**

 **Topic: After reaching!**

 **Kavin:** Hello?

 **Shreya:** Legitimately, this is the first conversation that ever started with a polite greeting.

 **Ishita:** I take it the journey went well?

 **Tarika:** We thank Purvi once again for having that Brigadier family friend. We got a nice area to stay at!

 **Purvi:** *bows*

 **Rajat:** I have some sad news.

 **Dushyant:** What is it?

 **Rajat:** Our dear friend Sachin Pandey has sadly been afflicted with this disease that is called READING.

 **Nikhil:** HERE AS WELL?!

 **Tarika:** Now I know why his bag was so heavy.

 **Purvi:** Okay, that's it. OI! SACHIN HRISHIKESH PANDEY!

 **Sachin:** Quit screaming, will you? What do you want, Purvi?

 **Purvi:** I want you to PUT THAT BOOK DOWN AND GET OVER HERE OR SO HELP ME

 **Sachin:** Aw come on! It's '13 reasons why'! I'm in the middle!

 **Shreya:** Get down over here Sachin or I will confiscate your books.

 **Abhijeet:** Reading here as well? Come on, Sachin.

 **Daya:** Put that book down and do something else!

 **Kavin:** Just like my cousin.

 **Freddy:** Your cousin?

 **Kavin:** Her name's Anita. She works in the CID branch in Kerala.

 **Nikhil:** Cool.

 **Daya:** I'm going for a walk. Shreya, you coming?

 **Shreya:** Though you'd never ask.

 **Dushyant:** There goes the lovebirds- JAYWANTI PUT THAT GUY DOWN!

 **Freddy:** Who?

 **Ishita:** Our new officer. She's busy trying to punch a random guy for hitting on her.

 **Tarika:** *claps* Sachin, get down here!

 **Nikhil:** I'm going to get him!

 **Purvi:** Seconded.

 **Sachin:** Okay, okay, I'll come down.

 **Tarika:** Finally. Abhijeet, I'm off to the nearby shop for buying some sweets. You coming?

 **Abhijeet:** Why not?

 **Freddy:** And that leaves us.

 **Purvi:** Lucky for us girls, we're playing truth or dare after dinner. And you guys are _not_ gatecrashing!

 **Nikhil:** Since when have we ever done that?

 **Purvi:** I'm just warning you all.

 **CRAPPY FIRST, I KNOW, BUT LET THE LINE BREAK PLEASE.**

 **Topic: Truth or dare**

 **Ishita:** I'm just witnessing, not playing.

 **Purvi:** Fine. Okay, here goes! Shreya, truth or dare?

 **Shreya:** Truth. I fear thy dares.

 **Purvi:** Spoilsport. Anyway, if you weren't dating Daya, who would you be dating?

 **Shreya:** IDK, probably Kavin for the sake of naming.

 **Shreya:** Tarika, Truth or dare?

 **Tarika:** Dare.

 **Tarika:** No wait!

 **Shreya:** Hah! A choice is a choice! Tarika, I dare you to write, "Caution, Divergent rebel" on your forehead.

 **Tarika:** I get off easy! Cool. Purvi, truth or dare?

 **Purvi:** Dare. Like, duh.

 **Tarika:** I dare you to yell out, "BOOM BABY!" at the top of your voice.

 **Purvi:** Oh god, those guys must have heard us by now!

 **Ishita:** Well, I'll tell them to stay away. Just alert me.

 **Purvi:** Shreya. I must ask: Truth, ya dare?

 **Shreya:** Dare.

 **Purvi:** Act out a favourite scene from any one movie!

 **Shreya:** Okay, then.

 **Ishita:** What is she doing?

 **Purvi:** She's acting out the fire is catching scene from Mockingjay part 1! Wow, she makes a convincing Katniss…

 **Shreya:** *recorded* _"I want to tell the rebels that I am alive. That I'm right here in District Eight, where the Capitol has just bombed a hospital full of unarmed men, women, and children. There will be no survivors. I want to tell people that if you think for one second the Capitol will treat us fairly, if there's a cease-fire, you're deluding yourself. Because you know who they are and what they do. This is what they do! And we must fight back! President Snow says he's sending us a message? Well, I have one for him. You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground, but do you see that? Fire is catching! And if we burn, YOU BURN WITH US!"_

 **Ishita:** *Claps* That was beautiful. So beautiful!

 **Purvi:** I have taught you well, young grasshopper.

 **Shreya:** Tarika, TOD?

 **Tarika:** Truth!

 **Shreya:** Huh. Tarika, tell us one negative quality belonging to all of us.

 **Tarika:** Okay, Shreya's a drama queen at times, Purvi's a tad too sarcastic at times, Daya's jokes are poor, Sachin reads too much, Nikhil asks too many questions, Rajat underestimates himself, Freddy's got nothing, Abhijeet's comments on my books, ACP sir's too rash at times and Salunkhe sir's got a short temper.

 **Shreya:** I can work on that.

 **Purvi:** Honesty is the best policy.

 **Tarika:** Purvi! TOD?

 **Purvi:** Dare!

 **Tarika:** Bite into a lemon slice.

 **Purvi:** What? That's the best you can do?

 **Tarika:** Well, stuff marshmallows into your mouth and sing a nursery rhyme!

 **Ishita:** Well, it's nice watching you play but I've got to sleep now! Good night!

 **Shreya:** Night! Hey, do you think they've managed to figure out our prank yet?

 **Tarika:** What prank?

 **Purvi:** Oh my gods! Look at that!

 **Tarika:** Shreya Janvi Chheda did you just cover our boys in confetti?!

 **Shreya:** I found it in the basement. It sounded cool.

 **Purvi:** I helped too! Oh no. They figured out it was us!

 **Shreya:** Maybe if we think rationally…

 **Purvi:** 5 minutes to doomsday! They're coming!

 **Shreya:** SCREW RATIONALITY AND DIGNIFIED! RUN GIRLS RUN!

 **Tarika:** I SECOND THAT MOTION!

 **DONE! I am done with the chapter!**

 **I love views. I love reviews even more. Could you…?**


	10. The second day

**DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of stuff. CID isn't one of them. *pouts***

 **Topic: Day 2**

 **Tarika:** I love this place!

 **Purvi:** Lovely!

 **Shreya:** Fantabulous!

 **Kavin:** Now is anyone going to tell me where did you go today?

 **Abhijeet:** Sims Park. That is one awesome area!

 **Daya:** Tell me about it. The flowers there…

 **Dushyant:** Huh. You spent an entire day looking at flowers?

 **Freddy:** And walking as well! But it was a beautiful area nonetheless!

 **Rajat:** We also took the heritage train as well. Don't forget that.

 **Sachin:** And who can forget the dumsharats game we played as well?

 **Nikhil:** Best part was when we won, 6-3.

 **Purvi:** If there's one thing you guys are excellent at, it's acting.

 **Tarika:** I challenge everyone to a game of antakshari after dinner!

 **Abhijeet:** Challenge accepted.

 **Ishita:** What according to you guys was the best part of the day?

 **Daya:** The walk. And of course…

 **Abhijeet:** Ah yes. That was memorable.

 **Kavin:**?

 **Shreya:** Oh come on, guys!

 **Purvi:** Shreya Chheda: Scaring the lives of any idiot trying to hit on her.

 **Ishita:** Well, what happened?

 **Daya:** While all of us were taking rest, Shreya walked over to a nearby shop to get some water, when all of a sudden this guy started flirting with her.

 **Shreya:** He started using cheesy one liners like, "Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause baby you've got FINE all over you." And all that.

 **Sachin:** And that's when this guy proved himself as a number 1 pervert. I heard what he said.

 **Kavin:** What did he say?

 **Shreya:** He said, "You must be wearing space pants 'cuz your a** is out of this world."

 **Dushyant:** WHAT?!

 **Ishita:** EXCUSE ME?!

 **Kavin:** PERVERT!

 **Freddy:** And that was went Shreya went totally ballistic. She just caught his arm and twisted it while firmly stamping his foot as well.

 **Tarika:** I recorded what she said. Listen!

 ***RECORDING*** _What part of, 'I'm not interested in you' don't you understand, huh? Bad enough you were flirting with my boyfriend nearby, but saying something disgusting like that? When a girl says no, she means, 'I am not interested in you so get away', not, 'I'm interested in you but I'm playing hard to get, so you can make perverted comments like this'. You think it's funny to talk this way to any girl as if they're someone's toy? Like a plaything you can use however you want? If and if you talk this way to *any* girl hereafter, I'll know it. And trust me, CID inspector Shreya, I'll castrate you and make you beg for forgiveness, understood?!_

 **Dushyant:** Moral of the story kids:Never at any cost piss off Shreya.

 **Nikhil:** IKR

 **Daya:** The pervert deserved it. He almost wet himself after hearing the words CID INSPECTOR.

 **Rajat:** He literally went on his knees! He staring mumbling something like, "I'm not worthy" and all.

 **Tarika:** No kidding.

 **LINE BREAKING, PASS IT ON.**

 **Topic: Harry Potter**

 **Shreya:** AWESOME! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER'S IN MY HOUSE! GO, GRYFFINDOR!

 **Tarika:** Brilliant observation. Now shut up and go to sleep.

 **Daya:** You're just jealous because Ravenclaw didn't get him!

 **Freddy:** Well, my house is the one that has the Head boy so, it's still a win win.

 **Abhijeet:** #proudtobeaGryffindor

 **Purvi:** Remind me, whose house won the cup last year?

 **Sachin:** Your house, the evil blighters.

 **Purvi:** All Slytherins are not evil.

 **Rajat:** Oh, really? Name some Slytherins who weren't evil.

 **Purvi:** Regulus Black. Andromeda Tonks. Horace Slughorn. Severus Snape. MERLIN.

 **Nikhil:** And the evil wizards who weren't in Slytherin?

 **Purvi:** Wormtail, Quirrell, Karkaroff, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Dudley's gang, Grindelward.

 **Rajat:** …

 **Tarika:** …

 **Daya:** …

 **Shreya:** …

 **Abhijeet:** …

 **Nikhil:** …

 **Freddy:** …

 **Sachin:** …

 **Purvi:** That's what I thought. *smug grin*

 **Sachin:** …we still have Potter.

 **Nikhil:** Be as it may, _Fantastic beasts and where to find them_ has a Hufflepuff as the hero. My house gets the limelight!

 **Purvi:** Touche. But still, #Slytherinpride.

 **Rajat:** Ravenclaw might get Rose Weasley in two years.

 **Tarika:** That's true.

 **Purvi:** No guarantee.

 **Sachin:** I hopeGryffindor wins this time.

 **Nikhil:** Not a chance. They'll need Harry to do insane stunts for that.

 **Purvi:** I love my house.

 **Freddy:** Well, now that's done, how about we get on with some sleep?

 **Shreya:** Might as well. Good night!

 **Daya:** Night all!

 **Rajat:** Night to all, from Ravenclaw house.

 **Purvi:** Cheerio from the Slytherins!

 **Nikhil:** Hufflepuff says good night!

 **DONE! Hey, anyone there on pottermore? I'm spiritsword11039 in Ravenclaw house. And I've an announcement to make.**

 **My story 'Soulmates' is going to be on hiatus.**

 **Now before you come at me with pitchforks, let me say this. 'Soulmates' takes place a couple of months after 'When the officer texts' and with the ideas I have on my mind, I'll be leaving a lot of spoilers as well. But don't worry my fellow shadowhunting dauntless witches and wizards! I'm finishing off this story in 4 more chapters, which ends in a lovely ending, regarding our Dareya and Abhirika. After that, SOULMATES will be updated nicely until 1** **st** **of October, from where my exams start until they finish in 13** **th** **October, from which I continue with the stories.**

 **So anyway, my fantastic witches and wizards (especially you, iAndromeda my rockstar) Review! And tell me your pottermore account!**


	11. New couple and miscellaneous

**Guys, this time I will not update until I get no less than 13 reviews. Understood?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CID. SHAME.**

 **Topic: A new couple**

 **Ishita:** I'm bored.

 **Dushyant:** How about watching a horror movie?

 **Daya:** Then watch a good one.

 **Shreya:** The conjuring.

 **Ishita:** #beentheredonethat

 **Tarika:** Orphan. Try that out.

 **Ishita:** Maybe.

 **Tarika:** On second thought, no. Don't.

 **Ishita:** Why not?

 **Tarika:** Just don't.

 **Ishita:** HOW DARE YOU

 **Abhijeet:** How dare she what?

 **Ishita:** Main hoon Manjulika!

 **Daya:** What?

 **Ishita:** Durgashtami pe main sap ka khoon pi loon ga samjhe tum?!

 **Sachin:** …since when did the conversation go to Ishita turning into Manjulika?

 **Dushyant:** I blame myself; I should never have let her watch Bhool Bulaiyya!

 **Kavin:** LOL

 **Nikhil:** So we have a long time to prepare for Ishita's turning.

 **Purvi:** Kya bore kar rahe hai yaar! I'm going for a walk.

 **Nikhil:** Mind if I come with you, Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Get yourself down here this instant then.

 **Nikhil:** Yes ma'am.

 **Rajat:** Anyone else noticed the Nikhil-Purvi interactions till now? Its been what, four days?

 **Freddy:** They definitely like each other. At least they can't see our text messages for the moment!

 **Sachin:** Let's see.

 **Daya:** Any idea why is Sachin walking out and following Purvi and Nikhil?

 **Tarika:** Following them. Most likely.

 **Abhijeet:** Daya, 10 rupees says they'll make out.

 **Daya:** 20 rupees says they'll not.

 **Rajat:** Sachin's coming back! He looks traumatised.

 **Kavin:** What happened Sachin?

 **Sachin:** NEVER AGAIN

 **Ishita:** What…

 **Sachin:** PDA

 **Abhijeet:** Hah! I win!

 **Daya:** *glares*

 **Shreya:** So they're together?

 **Sachin:** I guess so.

 **LINE BREAKING, LINE BREAKING**

 **Topic: Miscellaneous**

 **Purvi:** Awesome day. And tiring as well.

 **Abhijeet:** You can say that again.

 **Tarika:** I love this. The trekking part was awesome.

 **Daya:** And the part where you just burst into songs from Disney movies?

 **Shreya:** It's our habit.

 **Nikhil:** You guys sang _all the songs from frozen_. How is that even possible?

 **Purvi:** We learnt them, boyfriend dearest. It was awesome.

 **Shreya:** Purvi made a very convincing Anna.

 **Tarika:** And Shreya, a very convincing Elsa.

 **Shreya:** Why thank you.

 **Purvi:** Ooh, did you guys see the cast for SHADOWHUNTERS?

 **Tarika:** Dominique Sherwood is hot.

 **Shreya:** Emeraude Toubia is perfect as Isabelle Lightwood.

 **Daya:** You lost us there girls…

 **Purvi:** Ah, go read City of bones.

 **Abhijeet:** Will do, my dear girl. Will do.

 **Nikhil:** Hold up! It's the big bang hour now!

 **Shreya:** YESS GOING NOW

 **Sachin:** What did you just do Nikhil

 **Nikhil:** Huh?

 **Tarika:** OUR WHOLE UNIVERSE WAS IN A HOT DENSE STATE

 **Purvi:** THEN NEARLY 14 BILLION YEARS AGO EXPANSION STARTED-WAIT

 **Shreya:** THE EARTH BEGAN TO COOL THE AUTOTROPHS BEGAN TO DROOL

 **Tarika:** NETHANDRALS DEVELOPED TOOLS WE BUILT THE WALL WE BUILT THE PYRAMIDS

 **Purvi:** MATH SCIENCE HISTORY UNRAVELLING THE MYSTERY

 **Shreya:** IT ALL STARTED WITH A BIG BANG-BANG!

 **Rajat:** *slow clap*

 **Freddy:** Oh dear.

 **Abhijeet:** Well, I'm not missing the big bang hour, so yeah I don't mind this.

 **Daya:** Good enough.

 **Tarika:** Onward, my fellow people! The big bang theory awaits!

 **Shreya:** Kunal Nayyer here we come!

 **Well, that went well. Or not. IDK, think I really screwed up in this chapter due to writer's block.**

 **REVIEW WITH IDEAS! VARNA CID AAPKA GIRAFTAAR KARENGE!**


	12. Monkeys!

**WRITER'S BLOCK IS CURED FOR NOW! And guys, this chapter is much better than the last chapter, since this is written based on a real life incident which had occurred when I had gone to visit my cousins in Ooty. So enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of stuff. CID isn't one of them. *pouts***

 **Topic: Missing snacks**

 **Shreya:** Where are my cookies? I swear if any of you numpties have taken them…

 **Daya:** Not me!

 **Abhijeet:** No. And speaking of which, where is my packet of chips?

 **Tarika:** My Appy fizz! It's gone!

 **Sachin:** Who took my chocolates?

 **Purvi:** And my mango juice! Where is it?

 **Nikhil:** My laddoos! Not a single crumb is left!

 **Freddy:** NOO! My mangoes! Where are they?

 **Rajat:** Who could have taken our stuff?

 **Daya:** My watch! Someone's taken it!

 **Shreya:** Oh god! I'll start searching now!

 **Tarika:** Wait guys. I think I found something!

 **Tarika:** …NOO MY APPY FIZZ! THE BOTTLE'S EMPTY!

 **Abhijeet:** What else is there?

 **Tarika:** An empty packet of _Lays_ chips

 **Abhijeet:** MY CHIPS!

 **Tarika:** Some mango seeds

 **Freddy:** MY MANGOES!

 **Tarika:** A black watch

 **Daya:** My watch is safe!

 **Tarika:** An empty packet of Dark fantasy cookies

 **Tarika:** A crushed frooti bottle

 **Purvi:** NOO!

 **Shreya:** OH GOD NO!

 **Tarika:** And some empty kit kat wrappers!

 **Sachin:** MY CHOCOLATES!

 **Tarika:** Quick question: Were your windows open? Mine were.

 **Sachin:** Yes

 **Shreya:** Yep

 **Daya:** Yup

 **Abhijeet:** Yes, to let some fresh air in.

 **Nikhil:** Yes

 **Purvi:** Yeah

 **Freddy:** Of course

 **Tarika:** And were these food items kept near the window?

 **Sachin:** Yes

 **Shreya:** Yep

 **Daya:** Yup

 **Abhijeet:** Yes.

 **Nikhil:** Yes

 **Purvi:** Indeed

 **Freddy:** Of course

 **Tarika:** Hmm…I have an idea!

 **Abhijeet:** What is it?

 **Tarika:** Someone give me some food.

 **Purvi:** …come again?

 **Tarika:** NOW! AND COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!

 **Sachin:** All of us?

 **Tarika:** DUH!

 **LINE BREAKING, PASS IT ON.**

 **Topic: And the thief is…**

 **Purvi:** I feel like James Bond now.

 **Tarika:** Wait for it…

 **Daya:** This better work.

 **Shreya:** Oh, look at that!

 **Rajat:** I can't believe it.

 **Tarika:** Brigadier Aditi had told us about this, hadn't she?

 **Sachin:** Makes sense.

 **Purvi:** Aaw, it's so cute!

 **Freddy:** Nikhil, I believe you have some competition here!

 **Nikhil:** That monkey just stole our food, Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Still cute!

 **Abhijeet:** What do we do now?

 **Shreya:** Well, I'm off. The kitchen awaits.

 **Rajat:** There's nothing else to do now so…

 **Shreya:** AAAAH!

 **Daya:** What, Shreya?

 **Shreya:** MONKEYS! A WHOLE LOT OF MONKEYS ARE IN THE KITCHEN!

 **Tarika:** Merlin's beard!

 **Shreya:** They're having a food fight of sorts!

 **Sachin:** I'll call the caretaker!

 **Rajat:** Well, there goes the peace of the evening at any rate.

 **Shreya:** Oh no. OH NO. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONKEY

 **Abhijeet:** …we're coming.

 **Shreya:** My shirt! It's been egged!

 **Freddy:** Oh dear. We're coming!

 **Nikhil:** The caretaker's here!

 **Shreya:** CLOSE ALL WINDOWS! I REPEAT CLOSE ALL WINDOWS! #%#^ &^^&

 **Daya:** Shreya, we're closing all windows. You can go change peacefully now.

 **Shreya:** YOU NEVER KNOW

 **Tarika:** I'll accompany you. Okay?

 **Shreya:** Thank you, Tarika.

 **Purvi:** All monkeys are out of the house.

 **Rajat:** Phew.

 **Freddy:** Now why don't I go and make some nice soup or something now?

 **Abhijeet:** Daya? I believe we have that matter to discuss upon.

 **Daya:** Oh yes. I agree.

 **Tarika:** What matter?

 **Abhijeet:** You'll know soon. ;)

 **Shreya:**?

 **Tarika:** Leave it Shreya. Get changed fast. The soup awaits us.

 **Shreya:** Okayy…

 **DONE! And next chapter is dealing with an awesome topic, so stay tuned! With reviews!**

 **And ppl, in the recent episodes, I've seen Daya and Shreya working together. What does this mean? And do Abhirika get back together in the show again? I don't get it! Help me!**


	13. Proposal and Announcement

**And the awaited chapter is here! Dareya and Abhirika lovers, this one's for you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not B. P. Singh. I don't own CID. Shame.**

 **Topic: The proposal**

 **Daya:** Shreya? Uh, would you come with me to the garden?

 **Shreya:** What for?

 **Daya:** Please? It's important.

 **Shreya:** Sure.

 **Purvi:** What?

 **Rajat:** Spying on them now? That's overkill.

 **Purvi:** So? I'd like to know what they're doing.

 **Nikhil:** Huh. Want me to come too?

 **Purvi:** As long as you don't make a sound, I'm okay.

 **Nikhil:** Fine.

 **Rajat:** Good lord…

 **Purvi:** I can't hear anything. Sounds deep.

 **Nikhil:** Shreya's eyes are widening. What's happening?

 **Purvi:** Do I look like Alice Cullen or something?

 **Nikhil:** *shudder* Don't mention the twilight novels, please.

 **Purvi:** I know. What horrid books.

 **Nikhil:** No plot whatsoever,

 **Purvi:** A lot of Mary sues

 **Nikhil:** Too much purple prose

 **Purvi:** A lot of whining

 **Nikhil:** Some stalking

 **Purvi:** Too many sparkly vampires

 **Rajat:** Will you two shut it? What's going on outside?

 **Purvi:** Oh. My. God.

 **Rajat:** What?

 **Nikhil:** He did it. He finally did it.

 **Rajat:** What did Daya do?

 **Purvi:** He proposed.

 **Rajat:** ….he did?!

 **Nikhil:** He plucked up the courage! Great going, Daya sir!

 **Rajat:** What's Shreya saying?

 **Purvi:** She's still staring at the ring.

 **Purvi:** Wait! She's nodding! She's replied affirmative!

 **Nikhil:** And so they're engaged!

 **Rajat:** *open mouthed expression*

 **Nikhil:** Wait until the others hear this!

 **Purvi:** Let them reveal it!

 **Freddy:** You'll never guess what happened!

 **Nikhil:** What?

 **Sachin:** Abhijeet sir's proposed to Dr. Tarika!

 **Purvi:** Now how did _that_ happen?

 **Freddy:** We followed the two of them to the balcony.

 **Sachin:** There, Abhijeet sir started saying something to her which must have been offensive or something because Dr. Tarika didn't look happy.

 **Freddy:** After some more conversation, he walked away leaving Tarika open mouthed. She ran after him saying, "DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME?! COME BACK HERE YOU"

 **Purvi:** And then?

 **Sachin:** They're engaged! She's wearing the ring right now!

 **Purvi:** So we have two engaged couples now. Wow. How are the others going to take it?

 **LINELINELINELINEELISHASILVERPINEISAWESOMELINELINE**

 **Topic: Breaking the news**

 **Tarika:** Oi! Ishita! Williams! Hemraj!

 **Kavin:** We're right here Musale, don't fret!

 **Ishita:** Last day at Ooty! Sounds sad you're leaving!

 **Shreya:** We have an announcement to make. ACP sir?

 **ACP Pradyuman:** I'm here. What is it?

 **Shreya:** I'm changing my last name.

 **Dushyant:** To what, woman?

 **Shreya:** Shetty. Now let that sink in.

 **Kavin:** …you got ENGAGED?!

 **Ishita:** OMG that is awesome!

 **ACP Pradyuman:** Congratulations Daya and Shreya!

 **Daya:** Thank you sir!

 **Dushyant:** Fantabulous. You guys deserve it.

 **Abhijeet:** That's not all.

 **Dushyant:** What else now?

 **Tarika:** We're engaged as well.

 **ACP Pradyuman:** …SALUNKHE!

 **Abhijeet:** Ah, dear.

 **Kavin:** Congrats to you two as well BTW.

 **Tarika:** *beams*

 **Ishita:** Congrats!

 **Dushyant:** Congratulations.

 **Abhijeet:** Thank you.

 **Tarika:** Thanks!

 **ACP Pradyuman:** Salunkhe wants me to pass this message to you, Abhijeet.

 **Abhijeet:** What is it?

 **ACP Pradyuman:** He says, "If by any chance you hurt Tarika physically or emotionally by accident or on purpose, I'll dissect you into tiny bits and throw you into the fire."

 **Abhijeet:** I won't hurt her. I promise.

 **ACP Pradyuman:** Congratulations to you four. It's about time you lot settled down.

 **Purvi:** Now all we have to do is find someone for Sachin.

 **Sachin:** I'll let you know I'm perfectly happy being single.

 **Kavin:** Actually Anita thinks Sachin's good looking…

 **Purvi:** I have got to meet her.

 **Sachin:** Don't even think about it.

 **Dushyant:** We don't think Sachin. We _do_.

 **Rajat:** Well that went well.

 **They are engaged! Yippee! And for all those who're confused, Kavin's full name is Kavin Williams. Anita Williams is my OC paired with Sachin in my story 'Soulmates'. And this story takes place a couple of months before 'Soulmates'.**

 **Review! Just review! One more chappie is coming soon!**


	14. Tarika's surprise

**FINAL CHAPTER! This takes place three months after the trip. Abhirika and Dareya are married, Nikhvi are in a steady relationship and Sachin's still single (though not for long).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE. *horror music in background***

 **Topic: Tarika's surprise**

 **Kavin:** I hate my life.

 **Shreya:** What happened now?

 **Dushyant:** Rejection happened.

 **Daya:** And Kavin Williams continues to remain single.

 **Kavin:** You're rubbing salt into my wounds.

 **Abhijeet:** Someday, Kavin. Someday…

 **Purvi:** Where's Tarika?

 **Tarika:** Tarika here is resting as she doesn't feel too good today.

 **Abhijeet:** …since when did you start speaking in third person?

 **Tarika:** Just trying it out now! Actually I'll just stick to first person for now.

 **Sachin:** #relieved

 **Nikhil:** WHO PUT ICE CUBES DOWN MY BACK?!

 **Freddy:** Me.

 **Purvi:** Freddy sir, you did that?!

 **Freddy:** I have a few tricks up my sleeve Purvi, don't forget that!

 **Ishita:** So Shreya, anything new in your life?

 **Shreya:** I'd like to let you know I'm not pregnant, if that's what you mean.

 **Dushyant:** Planning on having kids?

 **Daya:** Not yet, at any rate.

 **Tarika:** Excuse me while I go and hurl.

 **Purvi:** The topic was that bad?

 **Abhijeet:** She was throwing up in the morning as well.

 **Tarika:** Nothing I eat seems to stay inside! What is this?!

 **Tarika:** WAIT.

 **Abhijeet:** What?

 **Tarika:** I'll be right back!

 **Kavin:** Whaat? o.O

 **Ishita:** Even I didn't catch that.

 **Sachin:** Dr. Tarika? Is everything alright?

 **Tarika:** Oh. My. God.

 **Shreya:** Spill the beans! What is it?

 **Tarika:** A new member is joining the Srivastava family.

 **Abhijeet:** Come again?

 **Tarika:** This member is responsible for me throwing up. In fact _this very person_ is currently inside my stomach. Now let that sink in.

 **Tarika:** Hello?

 **Tarika:** Guys?

 **Tarika:** ACP sir? Abhijeet? Daya? Shreya?

 **Abhijeet:** You're PREGNANT?!

 **Tarika:** Brilliant observation Sherlock! Of course I am!

 **Daya:** So we'll be having a mini Abhijeet running around in a few years time. Nice.

 **Shreya:** Or a mini Tarika. Congrats Tarika.

 **Abhijeet:** That's amazing! I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl.

 **Tarika:** Nope. Pretty sure it's a boy.

 **Abhijeet:** Aditi Srivastava. Has a nice ring to it.

 **Tarika:** That's too common now. And Adithya won't work either!

 **Abhijeet:** Priyanka Srivastava. Even better.

 **Tarika:** Anurag Srivastava works as well.

 **ACP Pradyuman:** Already deciding baby names?

 **Daya:** It's an intense argument over the gender of the child.

 **Nikhil:** Both names sound fine Abhijeet sir and Dr. Tarika.

 **Tarika:** So it's settled then. If it's a girl, then Priyanka.

 **Abhijeet:** If it's a boy, then Anurag.

 **Tarika:** Deal.

 **Rajat:** Keep on surprising me will you, sis?

 **Tarika:** _Always._ **(A/N: Could not resist adding that Harry Potter reference! B))**

 **Kavin:** Congrats Dr. Tarika. And you too, Abhijeet sir.

 **Abhijeet:** Salunkhe sir's coming this way. I think he found out!

 **Tarika:** What's he saying?

 **Daya:** Oh you know. The usual, "Harm her and you die" speech. And he also says congrats.

 **ACP Pradyuman:** Oh god, I think he's more worried about the number of gray hairs he'll receive due to your kid.

 **Tarika:** Heh heh. He has a long time to prepare for the arrival.

 **Sachin:** That I'm pretty sure of.

 **DONE! My final chapter, thus concluding this story! But the fun's not over yet! I hope no one's forgotten Soulmates yet! Now I can safely update it without spoilers! Soulmates, I'm coming for you!**

 **Review! Please review! Meri Izzad ka sawal hai!**


End file.
